In Awe
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: It wasn't the most likely candidate for this action at all. It was the less likely candidate that did it. Starshipping; Yusei x Jaden. One-Shot.


It had been two weeks since Jaden and Yusei agreed to be an item together.

And Yusei finally figured it was time to tell his friends a week into that time.

Aki and the twins already knew, and Crow was there when it happened.

So all that mattered now, was telling Jack.

Jaden walked with Yusei to where Jack was; on the railing where you can see New Domino in it's finest. He stayed behind his boyfriend in hopes that Jack wouldn't notice he was there, and that the fact that he had his ears plugged in 'I'm not listening, lalala can't hear you' mode would work.

Yusei opened with Jack's name, and Jack turned around, making Jaden shiver. Here comes the nasty words. "Hey." Jack responds, his eyes landing on Jaden, making him shiver more. "And the Duel Academy boy…"

Yusei lifted up the arm Jaden barely clung to, revealing him fully to Jack. He stood straight up, rubbing the back of his head. "Heyy!" He laughed nervously, which came to a quick end when neither of the two making any sort of response other than looking at him. Yusei turned back to Jack. "Mostly everyone knows this, so you need to know as well."

"Oh? What do you wish to confess to the King?"

"_Again with the king crap, ugh." _Jaden thought, making an annoyed and not impressed face at Jack's statement, _"He loves flaunting his title hu-Yie!" _Yusei wrapped his arm around Jaden's waist and pulled him a bit closer, making the Fusion Duelist blush and pose a rather surprised way.

"I'm in a romantic relationship with Jaden." He stated calmly, openly. Face not changing at all.

And Jack did the same, for a time.

…Until he busted up laughing. Jaden questioned this as Jack kneeled over, holding his stomach in laughter.

"Really? You both don't have a chance! It won't work!"

Yusei's eyebrows furrowed at the negative response as Jaden was sent in a bit of a shock. Jack kept laughing.

"Really, Yusei! You have a better chance with Aki!"

One of the boys hands balled up into a fist.

It wasn't the most likely candidate for this action at all. It was the less likely candidate that did it.

Jaden.

As he growled, his eyes turned to a deep yellow. Yusei saw this and his eyes widened. He had seen Jaden's eyes turn dichromatic, but not the yellow they were now. They were emanating some kind of aura, and this worried him greatly.

As if to answer his worries, Yubel appeared by Yusei's right side_. "Jack's gone and done it now; awakened the Supreme King." _Yusei turned to Yubel, expecting her to continue as Jaden walked up to Jack and slapped him. "Jaden!" Yusei shouted, only to be ignored as Jaden grabbed Jack by the collar. "You sun of a bitch!" He yelled in Jack's face.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Jaden threw his arm back for a punch…

"_The Supreme King is Jaden's darker half of his soul. Reincarnation and all that mess." _She sighed, obviously not wanting to explain all of it as Jaden was running rampant. Jack already had blood on his face.

In truth, Jaden actually was jealous of Aki. All the times she would openly flirt with Yusei…Yusei never responded, until the time came to tell her he was already taken. And gay. It was glorious.

Yusei grit his teeth as he tried to figure out how to calm Jaden down, recalling an early event with him where a display of affection did the trick. He set his guard up as Jaden threw his arm back for another punch.

Yusei put his hands on the Slifer's shoulders. "Jaden." He stated, which seemed to be a start as he froze. A few seconds passed where they stayed there, and Jaden let Jack go. Jack held his face, then ran for medical help as Yusei helped Jaden stand back up, before wrapping his arms around the boy's neck and putting his mouth to his ear.

"Jaden, _enough_…We have a chance, and what he says isn't true…" He began.

Jaden, still being control by his dark half, shone through and put a hand against Yusei's arm. "…."

Yusei, seeing that it was working, closed his eyes and decided to me a bit more…deep with it.

"I want to be _with you. _Not anyone else. Just you. We're a great pair, you and I."

Yubel watched as Jaden's eyes turned from the yellow to brown again and she nodded, closing her eyes and fading back to being inside Jaden.

"I love you." That was Yusei's final words, in a whisper that only Jaden could hear. Jaden had trouble standing. "Y-Yusei…"

He turned Jaden around and looked him in the eyes to find Jaden blushing deep red, in total awe of Yusei's words. Yusei gave him a small smile. "Home, then?"

Jaden just continued to look at Yusei in awe before nodding and lowering his head, completely surprised by his words. Yusei calmly threw his arm around Jaden again and began walking back, keeping the smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: I felt like I needed an author's note here, but…iunno what to write. XD; Well, first Starshipping story. :3 Inspired by an interpretation of a fanart between a friend and I. x3

Sorry if it's OOC at all. Tried my best!

-Ana


End file.
